


Humbug

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [44]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Humbug

"Does it worry you at all that circus performers have more normal lives than us?" Mulder asks on our way back through the trailer park after our successful potato exhumation.

I frown, "Need I remind you that you pulled a nail out of someone's head this morning as you had a conversation with him?"

He shrugs, dismissing my comment, "It's a community here, Scully."

"The FBI is a community," I reason.

He just looks at me, our shoulders bumping together as we walk in the dark. "That's not the same thing."

"Just because you don't fit in, doesn't mean it's not a community," I tell him, knowing he can see my smirk in the dim lights of the trailer park.

"Alright, you wanna play that game? Okay, so in the freak show community that is the FBI, who am I?" he asks, coming to a stop in front of my trailer.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a full smile breaking out.

"You know what I mean--am I the Conundrum, Dr. Blockhead, Alligator Man, Bearded Lady...who am I?

I can tell by his intonation that he wants me to say he's the Conundrum--a mystery to everyone, even himself. But that isn't quite true. "What if I said you were sort of a mixture of everyone?"

"I'd tell you you took the easy way out," he laughs, turning towards his own trailer, just beside mine.

I have to ask, "Who would I be?"

He stops and turns to me. I know he already had his answer ready, "You'd be the sheriff, Scully," he answers proudly.

My smile slowly fades and I nod, heading for my door. "The Dogface Boy. Great," I mutter mostly to myself, trying not to take offense.

"You keep your eccentricities well hidden," he explains. "But they're there...for anyone who's willing to look for them."

I stop with my hand on the door, considering his answer. When I finally turn to him, he's already rounding the side of his trailer. "Good night, Mulder," I call after him, not knowing what else to say. He waves a hand blindly in response, but doesn't look back.


End file.
